82 Degrees
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: REPOSTING. A random title. But it's a Pokémon x human aka pokephile fic. It has lemons and whatnot in it. Chapter 2 coming soon; it will have 9,000 words, that's if I can make it...
1. Fallen

**A/N: My first human x Pokemon story. I cannot stand flames. I will display your dead head on a post outside my house... not literally but mentally. Yeah, it's human x Pokemon with some lemons. See that green button on top of your screen? Just click it if you don't wanna read it. Simple as that. I could care less about what you think, unless it is a good comment. That is exactly what I want.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 (the crappy, brief intro. kind of chapter...)

_**Maintenant il commence…**_

_**And now it begins…**_

"Bye mom, going on a trip to Cottonwood City!" I grinned, walking into the kitchen. My name is Dennis. I had a bandanna tied around my forehead, a backpack on my back. I am short: about 4'5" (people always call me bad things...). I have brown hair with blonde streaks; I mostly wear blue or black (with the occasional festive colours like red and green for Christmas); I also have green eyes; I also had on a nice pair of hiking boots. Enough about me...

You are probably wondering what I'm doing? Well I'm going camping! Ooh, how I love it! Every aspect of it is incredible... The scenery, the smells, the sounds... I cannot even begin to describe how it feels. I just _**love**_ it!

You probably wonder where I live, right? I live in this region called Oriss, a sub-region of Oklariss. (**Can you guess where it is?**). It is in America. Such a beautiful Oriss is. There are trees everywhere, lakes, ponds, rivers... a paradise for Pokemon. Only problem is, that the Pokemon here are a lot more shy than in Sinnoh or Johto for that matter. Sorry, but I am horrible at describing things... but I can tell you this: Oriss is incredible! Oh wait... I already said that. I happen to be from a place called Buteo Town - Cottonwood City is about 50 miles.

"Bye hon! Don't forget your cell phone!" She hugged and kissed me. My Staravia landed on my head.

"Cell phone while camping…? Mom... I needn't a cell phone while camping...," I sighed. I ran out the door, nearly slamming it; with Staravia gliding past me. He is the fastest Staravia in my opinion... he is the best tracker, too. I have found the best berries plants and the tallest trees because of him.

"I can't wait for an adventure!" He called.

"I know me neither!" I grinned, keeping up some dust. There was so much that it covered me up and I started to cough hard. He flew over me and flapped his wings real hard and cleared the dust. I grinned. This is one of the games we play: "I kick up dust, you clear it away." Yeah, I started doing this when I was really bored... and I do get bored easily. I chuckled and he flew up and between a pair of trees.

"It sure is going to take awhile to get there!" He said.

"Yeah...," I sighed. "Wow... only on the outskirts of town...," I grumbled. Sure I love camping, but do I like walking there? Not really. I looked up and noticed something odd about Staravia. "Is there something wrong?"

"I-I-I don't feel very good...," he looked a bit green in my standards.

"Umm…?" The next thing I knew, he collapsed and fell to the ground... in my best effort, I jumped and caught him while he was falling. The weak and tattered best friend was reduced into a blob of brownness. I drug the ground as I caught him. I stood up and I could see a lot of blood pouring from my legs. I was about to vomit, too... I hate blood. I fainted, flat-backed into a ditch. Somehow, Staravia was still alive; but I was so out I couldn't even see that blood was leaking from my head, too. I couldn't move... why? _Why couldn't I move properly... I had never felt like this before!_

"Hello...," said a sweet voice traveling through my ears. I could also feel licking on the back of my head and on my legs. I could hear the rustling of a Staravia preening its feathers.

"Uhh...," I said groggily. I woke up to see a canine-like Pokemon standing over my side. It was... a Skuntank. She was... beautiful. She was on all-fours; tail held up high (and not over the face like what some do, and it looked stumpy, too); deep blue eyes; beautiful purplish-blue and whitish-cream fur shined in the mid-day sun; her ears were flopping over her smooth head; I could see that she had a pseudo-penis; her claws were extremely sharp-looking... but my vision was slightly blurry and that was all the details I could see... I could see my Staravia though; and I could barely see that my clothes appeared to be tattered. "What... happened...," I managed to choke out.

"You were b-bleeding... so I decided to help you," she smiled. "Thanks to your Staravia," she wagged her tail happily.

"I-I thought he was dying..."

"He looks OK to me, because he was able to find me."

"I thought Skuntanks eat meat..."

"Oh no silly boy, we mostly eat the wild berries." When she said that, my stomach nearly exploded.

"I-I don't feel very good...," I was just barely able to lift my shirt up to see that I had a hernia. "I'll have to go to the d-doctor..."

"Doctor Chloe to the rescue; I see that you have what humans call a hernia. I know exactly what you need! I will be back, I promise!" She grinned and ran off fast as possible.

"So Chloe is her name, eh?" Staravia flew down and landed on a rock above me.

"How... I thought you were dead?"

"I'm not dead... but it did feel like I got shot by a bullet though..."

"Poachers," I growled. "They're everywhere, and they probably had an air-soft rifle. That is probably what happened to you!" Somehow, I was able to collect all of my strength and sit up. I moaned from the pain. "Ahh..." Somewhere I had read about hernias. The best treatment is going through surgery, but that doesn't seem possible at the moment... I had also read that there is a way to push it back in… but how though? I did my best to press against it and push it back in… not good. I ended up vomiting from the pain. "Ahh...," I screeched.

"No sense on doing that," he said.

"I know another way of treating a hernia...," I nodded weakly. "I need to exercise my abdominal muscles," to my best, I tried to sit up and scrunch. It wasn't that bad though... but still, I was tired and sick to my stomach.

"Hello human, I'm back," she smiled, spitting out a huge bunch of blackberries.

"Ooh... blackberries?" I smiled. I sat up some more and ate them happily. "Thank you," I nodded.

"You're welcome, human."

"Umm... my name is Dennis."

"Right," she wagged her tail. "As soon as you get better, I want to show you around." I nodded. I noticed how the sun was only half-way in the sky. I could hear distant howling... It was fairly warm out... about _**82 degrees**_. This isn't a bad temperature, as long as there's at least some wind. There was a slight breeze... I could smell honeysuckle in the wind. A few clouds rolled by. Staravia looked into my eyes with his green eyes. I smiled as Chloe yawned slightly.

"I'm sleepy...," I mumbled. She smiled and lay down next to me. "How... come you're leaning against me?" I asked, just out of instinct and curiosity.

"I'm going to protect you. I respect humans...," she giggled. I chuckled back.

"Well I respect Skuntanks. I thought they smell bad... how come you don't?"

"Skuntanks smelling bad…?! HA! That is just nonsense! We are some of the cleanest animals out there. We groom each... other... every... night...," she started to break up. I dared not to ask. I could sense that something really bad happened to her.

"Oh...," was all I could muster. I didn't even want to ask. I started to sweat like crazy... "I'm really thirsty... I might try to get up...," I tried but just landed flat-faced on a rock. "Ahhh!!!" I screamed in pain.

"Dennis… stop. You're going to hurt yourself," she brushed up against me. Blood leaked from a cut on my forehead. She licked it.

"Hey... that is kinda gross...," I shuddered.

"Our saliva has its own anti-septic in it, do you want to get an infection?"

"Oh..." That proves how much I know about them! "I don't know much about Skuntanks, I've been studying Staravia for years."

"I see. Your Staravia is very beautiful. You've kept really good care of him."

"Why thank you," I smiled.

"Yeah, he's my best friend!" He said, slightly smiling. He ruffled his feathers and preened them. "I've known him for about five years now."

"Hehe," she giggled. "Do you have a name?" She wagged her tail. I rubbed my eyes and saw that her tail looked skinny... almost matted.

"Uhh... I don't have one," he seemingly blushed and cocked his tail. "But I am proud I'm a Staravia!" He spread his wings and circled around. I could see where the bullet hole was though. Right underneath his wing!

"I call him Star sometimes for short. And I was noticing your tail, Chloe."

"Oh...!" She blushed. "Long story… sorta."

"Oh, I love stories!" I smiled.

"Me, too," Star agreed.

"OK... well. I'm part Lucario. My mother was a Skuntank, and my father was a Lucario. So the only attributes I got from my father were his tail and his claws," she unsheathed her claws. "You see, Lucario claws retractable," she smiled. "And Skuntank's aren't. So that is why I don't have very many friends. They thought I was a freakazoid. Having a tail… and claws of a Lucario while everyone else was just a regular Stunky or Skuntan; but that's the past and I try to forget about it. I'm glad I'm taking care of a human though. It's fun, I've done it before but they always ran away from me... never to see them again. I hope you don't do that," she rubbed against me.

"Oh no, of course not," I smiled.

"Are you still thirsty?"

"Yeah..."

"OK," she smiled and ran off quickly; tail high and proud.

"I smell blood," said a Cerberuss. (**One of my fakemon**.)

"It smells delicious...," another one of them growled.

"This should be easier than plucking cattle from a field!" Another howled. They all growled and chuckled and eventually ran off to find the human...

"Chloe... where are you? I kinda have to take a piss..."

"I'll go look for her," Star suggested.

"Alright," I sighed and closed my eyes real fast. He was long gone and I woke up to see a huge, brown, three-headed beast in font of me. It snarled and snapped at me.

"CHLOE...," I nearly fainted. "HELP…!!!!" I yelled. "SOMEONE…!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Muaha I'm so evil about cliffhangers!!! :D**


	2. Evolution and Pokémon!

**A/N: This is dedicated to Patrick Swayze… RIP… :'( :'(**

**Note added on 19/2/10: Starting to work on this again. Sorry I forgot about it. I don't think I can make it to 9000 words. :(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Cerberuss

"Oh… think I just pissed myself…," I wanted to faint but I had no idea if this (or these – since it has three heads?) Pokémon would kill me or not. It growled loudly in my face. Its breath reeked of rotting meat and blood. I couldn't help but to not vomit. That was the most disgusting thing I had ever smelt in my life.

"Hey-a…!" A huge Lucario used Close Combat on the three-headed creature. It punched and kicked the thing about fifteen times or more, it was too fast for my eyes to follow.

"Whoa… a Lucario…?" I blinked. "Wonder where it came from?" I continued to watch it. It used Aura Sphere on the creatures' heads. This caused it to faint, toppling over on its side. It turned around to me.

"Hello," he said. "I sensed you were in danger." He wagged his tail high. His blue eyes sparkled. "Are you going to say something?" His mellow voice was amazing. He sat down next to me. "You are hypnotized by my looks, are you not?" He chuckled. "It's OK, I get that a lot."

"Your eyes and voice are very soft and mellow," I smiled. "And thank you for saving me, I was wondering when this Skuntank named Chloe was going to come back." He smiled.

"I know Chloe; she is real famous around here for her compassion amongst all living things, no matter what they are," he patted me on the back. "Let me see what happened to you…," he closed his eyes and the black things on his head pointed to the side. This got me curious: what was he doing exactly?

"So you tripped and fell down a hill?" It was as if he was reading my mind almost. "And you have something you humans call a hernia?" He opened his eyes and the black things on his head laid flat. "So what's your name? I think it would be more appropriate to ask you personally rather than reading your mind."

"My name is Dennis," I carefully lifted up my shirt, "and this is a hernia. I'm really not sure how to describe them, except that they're protrusions of an organ or tissue through the abdominal wall. Do you have a cure for hernias? Do Pokémon get hernias?"

"Umm… I think we get hernias; I've certainly never gotten one before, but I do know of Houndoom around here that has gotten one before, a long time ago, sadly. I've forgotten what we did…"

"I tried pushing it in but I ended up vomiting though…," I sighed. "I wish there was a way to fix it… I may have to go to the hospital soon…"

"Hmm… let me see if there's anything I can do about it, stay here," he nodded.

"I can't move though… I'm weak, hungry and parched," I sighed. "It would be nice if my Staravia would come back," I looked at the three-headed Pokémon. "What about that Pokémon over there? Will it wake up, and what is it called?"

"This Pokémon is out cold for now… and it's called a Cerberuss. It's a nasty Pokémon, I've seen humans trying to train them – they are just impossible."

"Oh all right then, I'll wait for you to return…," I looked at him and he nodded. "_He never even told me his name…,_" I thought. I stared in horror at the Cerberuss. It smelled, it was creepy, it snored and it looked stupid. I do believe I had heard of them, but since I really wasn't a Pokémon trainer, I had never seen one before, I also never realised they had three heads. It twitched its tail and I nearly wet myself. "Someone help me…," I whispered loudly. I began to sweat profusely.

"Hey there!" Chloe snuck up on me and I accidentally pissed myself.

"Oh shit… you fucking scared me Chloe!" She looked at me apologetically.

"Oh, sorry about that…" I looked above to see Star.

"There's Star," I smiled and he landed on my head. Chloe looked over to see the three-headed Pokémon.

"Yep," he looked down and saw my hernia. There's got to be something we can do about your hernia…"

"Yeah… I would love to be able to go home or go to the hospital, but I don't think Chloe or that Lucario I met would like it… they might run away or something." That Lucario I saw before did a flip off the rock I was leaning against. He landed on the ground smoothly. "There he is," I smiled.

"Hey, it's Jack," Chloe grinned. "Haven't seen you in awhile, how are you?"

"Doing great, I recently learnt Ice Fang… don't ask how I did, I think I'm the only Pokémon that can use it."

"Correct," I nodded; I butted in; being a Pokémon expert (only with the familiar ones, not ones like Cerberuss – I've only lived here for a year). "Lucario cannot learn Ice Fang… can I see please?" He nodded. He opened his mouth and out shot two icy bolts that iced over onto the tree that he aimed for. A truly magnificent attack, I think it's one of my favourites. "Wow…! An Ice Fang-using Lucario… that's really interesting!" I nodded. The Cerberuss growled and we all looked at it. It slowly got up. It started to use Extremespeed… it was so fast that we could barely see it. "Star, use an Aerial Ace! Jack, use a Close Combat! Chloe, use a Night Slash!" Chloe and Jack looked at me funny. "Oh my God… I am completely sorry."

"It's OK," the two replied. The two nodded and used the attacks that I commanded. The Cerberuss knocked Star to the ground. With its snapping jaws, it nearly grabbed Star; but Star was quick enough to fly into the air. He began to glow. His wings and tail became larger, while his crest grew larger and longer. His talons and feet looked twice as powerful. He screeched loudly, and without me saying anything, he used a Brave Bird on it. He burst into flames while his wings were tucked in and a blue aura surrounded him. He stuck with so much force that it caused the creature to be buried in the dirt. Little sparks formed around his whole body. He smirked and used Close Combat on it. He kicked, pecked and slashed it with his bill, talons and wings, respectively. We were all awestruck by this. Star really did care about me.

"Everyone, finish it off!" I smirked. They all nodded. Jack used Ice Fang, while Chloe used Flamethrower and Star used Close Combat. This sent the Cerberuss hightailing it. We all sighed in relief.

"I'm glad I'm a Staraptor now…," he sighed and walked up to me. He looked giant compared to the 'little' me sitting down.

"Hang on Star… I have an idea! What if you flew me to the hospital? Do you think you can?" I looked at Jack and Chloe. I reached into my pocket and took out two poke balls. "You two can choose to come with me if you want. If not, I might not be back for a long time." I waited for them to do something. The two nodded at each other and both tapped the two poke balls with their paws. They were immediately sucked in and disappeared and the two poke balls clicked. Star grinned, picked me up with his bill by my collar of my shirt, and put me on my back. "I can't believe I caught two Pokémon just like that…," I sighed.

"Yeah, hold on tightly if you can." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck (but not too tightly). He ascended slowly and carefully. I couldn't comprehend how a bird like him could carry me.

"You know, if you use Aerial Ace, you can go faster towards Orchid City." He nodded and his whole body glowed white and he zoomed past everything. Everything was a blur, if I even dared to look, it made me sick to my stomach – so we aren't even going to talk about that. He zoomed past a huge Honchkrow, a very _angry_ one, too. "Star, look out for that Honchkrow, please!" I grunted as he quickly moved out of the way of Honchkrow's Night Slashes. This was really started to get to me. It literally made me sick to my stomach. "Star, try a Close Combat, don't worry about me, I'll hang on."

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded. "All right then," he quickly started to kick, slash and pecked the Honchkrow.

"How dare you enter my territory," the Honchkrow barked. A little thing I forgot to mention, for some odd reason Honchkrow and Staraptor are bitter enemies. Why? I have no idea why exactly; must be because they compete for the same food sources or something. Star screeched and used Brave Bird on it. It was incredible – I never even was burnt at all! I was petrified but befuddled at the same time. But when the blue aura surrounded him, it felt cool to the touch to me… but felt good at the same time judging that I was sick and really burning up at the same time.

"Ahh…," I grinned. "That feels good, Star," I looked at the unscathed Honchkrow. "Star, looks like we may have to land and fight from the ground," I suggested. "It looks almost unscathed…"

"Right, good idea," he nodded and descended to the ground while the Honchkrow followed us. He carefully put me on the ground and I let Jack and Chloe out. The two materialized and I grinned. The _very angry_ Honchkrow landed in front of us and squawked:

"How dare a member of the Star' tribe enters my territory!"

"Shut up, you fucking 'Krow," Star growled deeply. I leant near Chloe's ear.

"Whenever that Honchkrow is distracted, I want you to try and use Flamethrower on it, got it?" I whispered and she nodded her head. I did the same with Jack, "I want you to use Ice Fang whenever that Honchkrow is distracted," I whispered.

"Right," he nodded. We all looked at the two birds: they were staring – yes, _staring_ at each other. It was very awkward and somewhat annoying. Jack and Chloe could sense tension and thought the Honchkrow was distracted. Jack nailed it on the neck, sending it flying and it bashed into a tree. Chloe used Flamethrower on it, sending it ablaze. Star seized the opportunity to use Aerial Ace on it. The Honchkrow fainted.

"Now's my chance," I chucked a dusk ball on it. It wobbled a little and clicked. "Awesome, I caught a Honchkrow!" I grinned brightly. I read if you tame down a Honchkrow with a Staraptor that the two will stop fighting. So, I have to tame the Honchkrow whenever I could. I don't have any badges though… "Whoa…," I started to lose my balance because I was so weak and tired. Chloe caught me and Jack walked over and handed me the dusk ball. "Thank you, you two," I grinned.

"No problem," the two replied and grinned.

"Come on, we need to get to Orchid City," I stumbled onto Star's back. I returned the two Pokémon and he ascended into the sky. He had remembered what I had said, so he used Aerial Ace again. We zoomed past all kinds of bird Pokémon; from Starly to Spearow and Chatots. I even saw an interesting species I had never seen before. It was small, about the size of a Natu; it had long, carmine wings, body, breast, belly; its throat was pink and its crown (top of head), base of the tail, and vent (underneath the tail) were blue with a black mask running through its eyes, rump (above the tail). I noticed how incredibly long the Pokémon's wings and tail were – they were quite long for its body size. It was a truly magnificent Pokémon. "Hey Star," I looked into his eyes, "maybe you know what kind of Pokémon that is? I mean, you are from here anyway."

"That Pokémon," he looked at it. "It's called a Merops. It's a fairly common Pokémon around here. Despite being small, they are very tough little'uns. When I was a Starly, I used to get attacked by them, but that's the past and I would never hurt one."

"Right," I nodded. "They sound interesting…," I started to doze off.

* * *

I had no idea I was in Orchid City until Star landed gracefully on the ground. He cooed softly and I woke up. I faltered off his back and fell backwards, landing on my back and knocking the wind out of me. Winded, I got up slowly even though it really hurt to.

"Are you OK?" Star asked, he picked me up by his bill.

"Yeah," I replied, winded. I leant up against his neck and wrapped my arms around it, and he helped me walk to the best hospital in all of Oriss. It took us about fifteen minutes to get there. Of course, I tripped at least three times before we got there. I was extremely weak and still winded, too. The hernia was starting to hurt even worse than before. The next thing I remember is fainting just as I got through the doors. _Star had saved my life…_

I woke up to the sound of a steady rhythm, possibly an EKG. The smell of chemicals wafted through the air. I am unsure of what exactly it is, but it is one of those generic "hospital smells" (**if you know what I mean**). The room was a bright white, so it took me a while to get used to it. There wasn't a single window to be seen. I could hear people screaming and crying and whimpering, but it was faint. My back was stark against the stiff, ugly, white bed. It almost seemed devoid of life. I mean, where is everyone? Even if there are others, they are off somewhere else. No one is even here to talk to me. Oh wait… I looked over to see Star perched in a chair next to me. He looked at me happily.

"Good to see you're awake," he smiled and jumped off the chair. He used his bill to hand me the three poke balls. "I'm sure they would love to see you, too." I nodded and weakly threw them to the ground. The three Pokémon materialized and looked at me happily. Even the angry Honchkrow was happy to see me and knew that there was something wrong with me.

"Is there something wrong?" It blinked. "It" was now a "she" (I couldn't really tell before). She looked over at everyone. Everyone pretty much had the same look on their faces: concern and worry. She rubbed her huge head against my limp arm. I struggled but I was somehow able to sit up.

"Ow… that hurt…," I moaned. I lifted up the gown to see that my hernia was gone. "Huh, I think maybe they fixed it. Did they, Star?" I looked at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, they took you into surgery and fixed it up." I smiled and rubbed his head. Chloe and Jack all smiled at me. It was too bad no one of them could fit on the bed, unless… I sat all the way up and crossed my legs.

"Hey guys, I think there's enough room for you," I smirked. Jack jumped up on all fours and sat down next to me – he was small enough anyway. Chloe jumped up and set her head on my lap. Star jumped (yes, Staraptors are excellent jumpers, so are most birds) and "sat" down on the bed, while the Honchkrow did the same. "So, what's your name?" I asked Honchkrow.

"Sable," she smiled. I rubbed her head. She cooed softly. I smiled at everyone. I was amazed at how tame everyone (except Star) was, despite having no badges and not really being a Pokémon trainer, but a researcher (somewhat). I rubbed everyone's heads; they seemed to love it very much.

"Why are you so calm, Sable?" I asked her. "I'm really surprised, actually… actually; I'm surprised at everyone except Star, that you guys are so tame… I don't have any badges, nor am I a Pokémon trainer; I'm somewhat of a Pokémon researcher…"

Chloe nuzzled me. "Dennis, there is something about you that makes you good… unlike Team Havoc…"

"Yes… Team Havoc is terrible with Pokémon… they have killed others," Jack nodded. "We have for the longest time, looked for someone whom can help us – we had almost given up."

"Yeah… I almost died because of them… Dennis, you know what this means? You can become a Pokémon trainer and help us stop them – we could sure use your help – especially for the Pokémon," Sable added.

I paused for about ten minutes. All twelve eyes stared at me, silently, the whole time. "_Should I…? I don't know much about how to train Pokémon… but I might give it a go, it sounds really fun!_" I thought. "Sounds fun, but I don't know much about training Pokémon though, but I _will_ try it." They all cheered in their maundering voices. I couldn't tell what they were saying really. I yawned and crawled out of the covers and fell asleep on Chloe's back. I felt everyone else's heads rest on my back. I had four Pokémon that I could actually depend on…

"_This is an odd dream…? What's going on?" _I thought deeply in my mind. It was an odd clopping noise – like the sound of horse hoof beats. It was rhythmic, like the EKG… but it sounded hollow, though. I couldn't see much because everything is so white. It felt like I was floating around in a white bubble almost. "_Who goes there?_" I asked but my voice seemed to echo. A large equine-like Pokémon appeared. Its body was white with a grey underside. Its hooves were made out of solid gold. Its mane stretched back all the way to its 'wheel'. Its grey face was solemn with beautiful, emerald green eyes and ruby red pupils. Its golden 'wheel' thing on its back was most intriguing because it was too beautiful to describe, but it also had four green jewels on it. _It was Arceus – I just knew it!_

"_Hello,_" she said. "_I'm here to give you good news,_" her charming yet beautiful voice said. "_You are here to save Oriss, along with two girls named Luna and Michelle – you may run into Michelle, she's in Oriss right now, though; but Luna is in Volaris. I'm sure you'll make it there soon. I have to go now though – it's up to _you _to save Oriss from destruction. Also, please don't tell anyone you saw me – they'll think you're crazy or they might try to find me… which wouldn't be good – the whole world wouldn't be the same without me._" I nodded; I was in utter shock to say much, even though it was a dream. "_I don't mind if your Pokémon knew, though. They know me quite personally, believe it or not,_" her ears twitched.

"_Right,_" I grinned and nodded. "_Got it…,_" I watched her slowly trot off.

"_See you later!_" Her voice drifted…

It took me awhile to wake up because I couldn't believe or comprehend what had happened….

"Whoa… are you OK…?" Jack asked, but it sounded a bit faint. "It's like you've seen Arceus…" I rubbed my eyes and blinked

"Yeah… I did actually…"

Everyone looked at me as I sat up. "You did?" Chloe wagged her tail.

"Great," Star grinned. I was still sleepy… I dozed off again…

* * *

"Dennis, Dennis, please wake up," someone (it was human) shook me. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful nurse… I was too absorbed into looking at her to even describe her. All I could really say is; she was tall, nice body, hot boobs, nice dirty blond hair that was curly… her green eyes glowed whenever she looked at me. Her ass was smoking hot… wow. What am I saying? She is probably thirty years old or more… "Dennis, why on earth are you in that position? And why are there so many Pokémon in your bed?" Everyone, including me, looked ashamed. They jumped off and I sat up. Lying down on the stomach can knock the wind out of someone if you lie down for too long, and having three Pokémon heads on my back… oh, well, who cares. All twelve eyes looked at me as I stared at her. I started to drool but she never noticed. I did notice I was starting to get hungry.

"Can I have some food, please?" I asked nicely. "Or maybe something to drink…? I'm parched and starving," I rubbed my stomach. I had realised I had never gone to the bathroom to whole time, but I had no idea if I could actually get up, because of what happened before. "Where's the bathroom per chance…?" I hesitated. She pointed to the little room that was in this room. "Oh! I had no idea what that was…," I blushed. "And where's the café?" I asked one last question, not to annoy her.

"It's down the stairs, past the dean's office and through the galley; you shouldn't miss it."

"Thank you," I smiled. She injected something in the IV drip; I have no idea what it was. It felt cool and numbing. "What is that for?" I asked nicely.

"It's for the pain; it's basically morphine," she replied. "I'll come back later to check on you." I nodded and she walked off… I stared at her the whole time she left. I drooled.

"Holy shit she is hot…," my eyes widened. Everyone looked at me funny. "What…? She was smoking hot!" I grinned. They all blinked at me. "Oh… I guess I'll stop then…?" I looked at Chloe and found her very attractive. She looked nice actually! "_Oh God… don't tell me I'm attracted to her…? It can't be… she is so beautiful… and n-nice looking… oh her sleek pelage makes her even more beautiful… oh, the irony… I think I love her… I wonder if Arceus would approve of this._"

"_You're approved Dennis,_" I heard the same echoing voice in my head. "_It doesn't matter to me… she's no different than a human… if you love her, that's all that matters to me._"

"_Thank you Arceus,_" I mentally grinned.

"_No problem, you deserve her, she is beautiful._"

I returned to reality and looked at everyone. "So, I'll be right back," I got up and drug the little IV drip thing around to the bathroom. It felt good to actually be able to get up and walk. _Relief… _I sighed in relief. I got out and sat down on the bed. I looked at my feet for the first time in awhile and noticed I was wearing those little sock things that doctors put on patients. They tickled my feet. "Hehe, I love these socks," I wiggled my toes. "How about we get some lunch, eh guys?" I smiled. The all made their respected sounds happily. "Great, let's go!" I jumped off the bed and walked down the hall; following the nurse's instructions as best as possible. I walked down the winding halls, down the stairs (two sets), past the dean's office (which is a person that's in charge of everyone else), and through the galley (wow – it's huge!). There… that smell… it smelt so good. Everyone looked around hungrily.

"Come on, let's eat!" Jack grinned.

"Yeah…!" Everyone else said. I nodded happily. We all walked up and I asked them what they wanted, and we all sat down. I gave them what they wanted. The silly thing is everyone (even Star and Sable) sat down in the chairs like how humans would. I chuckled at everyone.

"Hey Jack, I can teach you how use a fork," I was noticing how he was eating like a pig. I picked up a plastic fork for Jack. He blinked.

"Right, I appreciate it," he nodded.

I grinned. "You're welcome," I picked up my fork. He watched intently. "See how I grab the fork?" I showed him. I twisted my fork to get some spaghetti onto it. "And this is only used if you're eating spaghetti." He grabbed a fork carefully and twisted it, picking up the spaghetti. "There you go, you got it!" I grinned. After several tries, he finally got it. "High five," I grinned and he high fived me. I looked at the others. I have no idea how to teach them how to eat spaghetti properly. I then had an idea – Star and Sable could use their talons!

"I want to learn how," Chloe nodded.

"All right, but I have no idea how you can though," I had vaguely remembered she was part Lucario. "Hang on Chloe, I never fully got to see your paws," I nodded. She held them up – they looked like Lucario's! "Nice Chloe, you can copy off Jack then." I looked at Star and Sable. "As for you two birds," I smiled and they nodded. "You can use your talons." They cocked their heads. "Can you sit like me and hold your talons in the air?" I scratched my head.

"I can try," Sable tried to sit down the best she could and hold her claws into the air. I nodded. Star grinned and copied her. I showed them how, the best I could, to hold a fork about how they would hold it.

"Nice, you two got it!" I smiled. I also showed them how to put the fork up to their mouths – they caught on very well. "Nice job everyone," I smiled again. It felt as if we were one big happy family. I know that Pokémon are fast learners, only if you train them in a good way, not forcing them or telling them what to do with yelling; they will learn better if you actually show them how – not telling them how. I leant back in my chair and patted my stomach. "I'm full…," I sighed in relief. I looked around to see people looking at me funny.

"We should find out when you get out of here," Chloe nodded. I nodded too.

"Great idea…," I mused. "I might escape actually. I feel a lot better having food in my stomach and my hernia removed," I stood up and pushed my chair in under the table. Everyone jumped out the seats and I showed them how to push their chairs in (except Star and Sable that would be awkward).

* * *

"All right… we need to figure out a way to get out of here…," I looked around. I must have been dazed when I had just woken up. There indeed was a window. "Hmm… I never noticed this window before. I maybe too weak to climb out but… if you can fly out of there Star… and I climb onto your back."

"That's not a bad idea…," Star nodded. "I like the idea," he jumped up to the window. I returned everyone else and looked around. It was A-OK to go, so I climbed up the window and he grabbed me with his claws.

"All right, let's go to the next route," I pointed to the west. Star nodded and he flew as fast as possible to the next route. I had forgotten that it led to a beach, which in turn led to a giant lake. Below the lake is a huge city known as Serpent City. However, the only way to get there is via submarine. "Well… Star, I think maybe we should start at the first place with a gym, is that all right with you?"

"That's fine with me," he grinned and flew Pine Oak City…


End file.
